Coincidencia, Casualidad, Destino?
by Vibeke
Summary: Se puede cambiar el destino, algunos dicen que cada quien es el arquitecto de su propio destino. NO ES YAOI!
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, el resto, son míos!**

Coincidencia, Casualidad, Destino?

Capitulo I "Prólogo"

En una linda mañana los caballeros dorados se encontraban en el coliseo a la mitad de un arduo entrenamiento,

-Hey Milo, ¿entonces no sabes qué es lo que están contruyendo,

-NO! Shura, no lo sé, no se porque piensan que yo se todos los chismes del Santuario, porqué no mejor le preguntas a Aioria, ya sabes Marin es la más chismosa de todas eh,

-¡Oye, Marin no es una chismosa,

-Eso dices, agregó MM.

-Ya, dejen de parlotear y entrenen, dijo Saga

-Tú siempre de rancio, agregó Alde.

El caso fue que los caballeros continuaron su entrenamiento, y al finalizar, Milo decidió que iría a inspeccionar la construcción que se llevaba a cabo junto al recinto de las amazonas. Sigilosamente se metió a la construcción y poco poco entendió que el lugar parecía una clínica, ¿cómo se dió cuenta, fácil, por las camillas, armarios, consultorios, almacén de medicinas, bla bla, pero sobre todo por un gran letrero que decía "Clínica del Santuario", si Milo es muy perceptivo.

Salió del lugar y de regreso a su templo se encargó de informar a todos sus compañeros de que la construcción se trata de una clínica ya casi terminada.

Al día siguiente, Saga, Camus y Milo deambulaban por el lugar haciendo sus ya muy famosas rondas, al llegar a la construcción, notaron que ya no había una barda frente a esta, y que Saori se encontraba hablando con los arquitectos,

-Hola Saori, dijo Milo con una gran sonrisa

-Hola caballeros, que gusto verlos, como se pueden dar cuenta la clínica esta terminada.

-¿Y para qué construir una clínica si hay un hospital en la ciudad, agregó Camus,

-Bueno, la verdad me sale muchísimo más barato tener una clínica completa aquí que estarlos mandando al hospital por sus estupidos juegos en los entrenamientos, dijo resoplandose el flequillo.

-Creo que tienes razón….., Saga no terminó de hablar, ya que una chica vestida con un traje completo de piel negro pasó volando junto a él dándole un golpe, pero como ésta iba tan metida en su plática por celular, nisiquiera se dió cuenta que lo había empujado, Saga sólo alcanzó a ver un largo cabello castaño por debajo de un casco, luego la chica encendió el ruidoso motor de su moto y salió de ahí a toda velocidad,

-¿Pero qué, dijo Saga

-Ah, ella es una de las doctores que trabajará aquí, pasado mañana habrá un desayuno y ahí podran conocer a todo el personal, dijo Saori,

-¿Y de dónde son los médicos,

-Los escogimos de diversas nacionalidades, dependiendo de sus aptitudes, ya los conocerán Camus, contestó la diosa,

-Saori, ¿son puras mujeres verdad, preguntó Milo

-Milo, nunca cambiarás, además, la paciencia es una virtud, dijo Saori ya caminando hacia su templo,

Los tres caballeros se despidieron de su diosa y terminaron su ronda.

------- En un café de la ciudad -------

La chica de la moto llegó a un pequeño pero concurrido café que se encuentra en una esquina frente a un parque, se estacionó, entró al café, se retiró unos lentes obscuros, y al tiempo que los acomodaba en su cabello, logró ver una mano que la llamaba,

-Hola amor, dijo una chico blanco, rubio de cabello corto peinado hacia atrás, vestido de manera casual, pantalón caqui, camisa azul claro de manga corta,

-Hola niño, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, dijo esta tomando asiento en una silla junto a su pareja, -Me entretuve de más en la clínica, que bueno que me llamaste, que bien me concoces, dijo poniendo cara de perrito a medio morir.

-No, sabía que llegarías volando, aunque la verdad prefiero que llegues tarde a que manejes como loca en esa cosa tan insegura amor, dijo tomando una mano entre las suyas provocando un ligero sonrojo en la chica,

-No vine corriendo,

-Claro que sí Sam, no me mientas, tu siempre corres,

-Sólo vine a una velocidad que me permitiera llegar a tiempo, dijo soltando una risilla de culpabilidad,

-Sam, sabes que me preocupo demasiado,

-Lo sé, dijo acercándose y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Kris, pasado mañana me mudp al Santuario,

-Pero no entiendo porque quieres vivir en ese lugar no tendrás lujos, es mejor que te mudes conmigo,

-No puedo, en mi contrato esta espicificado que tengo que vivir dentro del Santuario, además, tendré dos noches libres bueno, un día libre y dos noches, creo que esos momentos los aprovecharemos al máximo, dijo lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa,

-Bien, sólo prometeme que si no te agrada el lugar, vendrás a vivir conmigo,

El chico la abrazó y después continuaron su plática tranquilamente.

------ Santuario dos días después -----

Sam llegó temprano, quería dejar casi todo listo en la clínica ya que después del desayuno de introducción, lo más probable es que los caballeros quisieran conocer el lugar.

Al entrar se dirigió a su consultorio, este se encuentra en la planta baja junto con otro consultorio, sala de rayos x, un pequeño quirófano, almacén, etc etc, en la planta alta se encuentra la estación de enfermeras y el área de hospitilización.

-¡OSTIA, no sabía que mi camarada fuera una tía tan hermosa, dijo un joven no muy alto blanco de cabello chino castaño obscuro con unos ojos miel hermosos,

-Hola, mi nombre es Samantha Castro, mucho gusto,

-El mío es Rodrigo Sarmiento, soy de España,

-Yo soy de México,

Los dos doctores estrecharon manos,

-Y dime, ¿ ya conoce a alguien doctora Castro,

-Sólo a la señorita Kiddo, y dime Sam porfavor,

-Bien Sam, yo también sólo conosco a la señorita Kiddo, toda una belleza,

-Vaya, Rodrigo, ¿si que reconces la belleza que te rodea verdad, dijo Sam riendo,

Los dos salieron al vestíbulo de la clinica cuando llegaron los enfermeros,

-Joder, pura belleza aquí, sonrió Rodrigo al ver a las enfermeras,

-Hola, mi nombre es Gabrielle,

-Y yo soy Diane,

-Y yo me llamo Pietro,

-Vaya, si que escogieron a las misses para trabajar aquí, Hola hermosas, mi nombre es Rodrigo Sarmiento médico, y pueden decirme como gustéis,

Las pobres enfermeras sólo se sonrojaron ante el comentario, y el enfermero sólo sonrió, tenía razón,

-Y mi nombre es Sam, dólo díganme así ok, es un gusto conocerlos,

bueno, que les parece si vamos a dar un recorrido por la clínica, hay que tenerla lista para antes del desayuno, después acomodaremos nuestras cosas en los departamentos,

-Vaya, tal parece que eres la jefa no tia,

-No, sólo me gusta tener todo listo a tiempo, ahora vamos!

----- En el Coliseo ------

-Camus, ¿porqué no peleas bien, NO SEAS COBARDE, NO TE VOY A HACER NADA, DEJA DE HACERME PERDER EL TIEMPO, gritó Saga

-Bien, tú lo pediste, contestó frió,

Saga bufó y antes de que lo pudiera esquivar completamente, una ejecución aurora le dejó completamente congelado el brazo,

-JAJAJA, te lo dije Saga no me presiones!

-Saga, gritó Shion, -Ve a que te chequen el brazo,

Saga realemte estaba sufriendo, ahora sí había hecho enojar a Camus, le había congelado hasta el hueso, de muy mala gana se encaminó a la clínica,

-¿Hola?

-…….

-¿HOLA,

-OYE, que te pasa, porqué gritas, salió Sam bastante enojada de su consultorio, si hay algo en este planeta que le puede hacer rabiar es que la gente grite sin motivo alguno,

-No te grité,

-Si que lo hiciste,

-Nadie me repondió, asi que hable más fuerte,

-No es cierto, tu gritaste sin razón,

-Bueno, lo que sea, dijo poniendo cara de frustación, _pero que mujer más molesta,pensó_ -Necesito que me descongelen el brazo ya no lo siento, hablale a un médico niña,

-Vaya, pero si aparte de gritón, mandón, estás muy mal si crees que vas a venir aquí a gritonearme y exigirme cosas,

-¡YO NO TE GRITÉ NI TE EXIGÍ NADA,

-VES YA ESTÁS GRITANDO DE NUEVO!

En ese momento, Gabrielle y Rodrigo aparecieron al escuchar los gritos,

-¿Pero qué pasa tios?

-Señorita Sam, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, sólo que este vino a gritarme

-Yo no te vine a gritar, tú estás histérica, yo necesito que me ayuden con mi brazo que esta congelado,

-JODER SAM, MIRA SU BRAZO, DEJA QUE SE LO CURO,

-NNNNNNNOOOOOO, YO SE LO ARREGLO, gritó la doctora,

Ante tal grito, el dr. No repeló,

-Gabrielle, tráeme bolsas de agua caliente, los empaques de gel térmico, y bla bla (lo que fuera necesario para descongelar el brazo), y tú sigueme,

Saga la siguió hasta su consultorio y comenzó a observaer algunas fotografías,

-Vaya ¿este es tu novio, dijo con sarcasmo,

-Eso no te incumbe, pero si tanto lo deseas saber, el es mi prometido,

-Ahh… _uuufff ¿qué le dará para que la agurante hehehe…_y ¿a qué se dedica,

-No te importa,

Gabrielle apareció con todo lo necesario para ayudar al brazo de Saga, dejó todas las cosas, y salió del consultorio, Sam comenzó a descongelar el brazo y después de un gran rato de descongelamiento y un gran silencio incomodo,

-¿A qué se dedica,

Sam sólo rodó los ojos en blanco y le torció la mano,

-AAYYY, fíjate, eres muy brusca,

-No seas llorón, estoy checando si hay fracturas o algo,

-Si claro fracturas…._pero que mujer mas ruda!_, -Me vas a contestar ¿sí o no,

-Tiene varios negocios, _AAAHHH QUE METICHE, LE IMPORTA UN BLEDO MI VIDA, _ahora, ya estás listo, no muevas mucho el brazo hoy, ahora marchate, dijo Sam guardando sus cosas,

-Gracias, susurró Saga y salió de la clinica, aún se tenía que bañar e ir al desayuno.

------ Mas tarde en el templo del Maestro ------

Todos los caballeros dorados ya bañados y perfumados, sobre todo Milo, Shura y MM, llegaron al templo y tomaron asiento frente a una gran mesa rectangular, al poco tiempo apareció Shion seguido de los médicos y enfermeros que se sentaron en una mesa más pequeña rectangular frente a los caballeros, finalmente, apareció Atena, todos se pusieron de pie e hicieron un pequeña reverencia, después de un ademán de la diosa todos tomaron asiento de nuevo,

-Buenos días caballeros, es un gusto tenerlos aquí a todos reunidos para una camida, ahora, como ya saben, el motivo de esto es que conoscan a los nuevos miembros del Santuario, dijo Saori,

Shion se puso de pié y comenzó a nombrar al personal de la clínica,

-Primero tenemos a Pietro Zirarldo, el aludido se puso de pie, -Él es enfermero, viene de Italia,

-Bien, un compatriota, murmuró MM, -Diablos, ya no seré el único Italiano,

Después de una bienvenida, Pietro tomó asiento y Shion continuó,

-Diane Langels, enfermera, y viende de Nueva Zelanda,

Mismo procediemto, asi que continuó con la presentación,

-Gabrielle Bellucca, enfermera y viene de Francia,

-Pssst, Camus, ya viste a la francesita, no le pide nada a nadie ehhhh, ¿así son todas en tu país, dijo Milo codeando a Camus,

-Y la otra no esta nada mal, agregó Shura,

-Caballeros porfavor, dijo Shion, los caballeros se callaron algo sonrojados, ante las miradas de sus compañeros

-Ni aguantan nada, dijo Milo,

-Bien, continuemos, ahora, Doctor Rodrigo Sarmiento, viene de España, y por último, la Doctora Samantha Castro de México,

-BRAVOOOO, PORFIN OTRA LATINA EN EL SANTUARIO, gritó Alde emocionado, todos lo voltearon a ver feo,

-Ostia, otro español, joder que bien, dijo Shura,

Los doctores se sentaron, y Shion, ahora comenzó a presentar a los caballeros,

-Esa doctora es una arpía, susurro Saga a MM,

-No te creo, se ve tan indefensa, y tierna,

-Ja, si claro, bella y peligrosa, deja que hagas una visita a la clinica de los horrores….

-No hermano, pero con esos ojos negros y profundos, no te creo, se ve tan dulce, dijo Aiorios,

-Ja, idiotas, dijo Saga cuando lo nombraron,

-Saga de Géminis, y este se puso de pie,

Sam se dio cuenta de que el patán de la clinica era un caballero dorado, -_bbbaaahhhh, si claro soy Saga de géminis y soy un llorón bu bu, y con esta armadura puesta me veo …mmm demasiado bien, QUE NOOOO, pero que estoy pensando, ja, ese es un histérico_, Sam de quedó en sus pensamientos, hasta el final de los caballeros,

-El último caballero Afrodita de Piscis no se encuentra por el momento, pero pronto volverá al Santuario.

Así continuó el desayuno sin mayor contratiempo.

Al finalizar, los caballeros se retiraron a sus casa, irían a conocer la clínica hasta el día siguiente ya que no habían logrado terminar de acomodar todo.

------ En la Clínica -----

-Vaya si que es mucho trabajo, pero porfin terminamos, dijo Gabrielle,

-Sí, ahora sólo nos falta nuestro departamento, agregó Pietro observando el maleterio y cajas que se encontraban fuera de la clínica,

El grupo salió y comenzaron la rifa de departamentos,

-Sé que el departamento de hasta arriba tiene una hermosa terraza, dijo Diane,

-Sí asi es, dijo Gabrielle, -Me encantaría ese departamento,

-Vamos a rifarlos, dijo Rodrigo, este sacó una baraja, -Bien saquen una carta y en el orden que salgan los naipes quedarán los departamentos,

Pero primero, el pequeño edificio de departamentos era de tres pisos, dos departamentos por piso, es decir el del tercer piso era el de la terraza, ahora, todos sacaron sus naipes y así quedaron,

Rodrigo sacó un tres de corazones, quedándose con el departamento uno, le siguió Diane con un 5 de diamantes en el departamento dos, luego Pietro con un 10 de tréboles quedándose con el departamento tres, le siguió Gabrielle con una reina de diamantes en el departamento cuantro y finalmete Sam con un As quedándose con el departamento cinco.

-Bien, fue justo, ahora a trabajar, dijo Pietro, y así todos comenzaron a meter sus pertenecias a los departamentos,

-Vaaaya, me encanta que me haya tocado el depa con terraza, pero ¿CÓMO VOY A SUBIR MIS COSAS SON TRES PISOSSSS,

-¿Porqué lloriqueas, dijo un enano pelirrojo, que apareció junto a Sam,

-WWWUUUA, niño me espantaste

-Oh vaya lo siento, hola, soy Kiki, soy discípulo del caballero Mu de Aries, dijo luciendo su mejor sonrisa colgate,

-Hola, yo soy Samantha, pero dime Sam ok,

-Bien Sam, ¿qué me darías si te subo todas tus cosas en un segundo,

-…..¿¿¿?

-Vamos ¿qué me darías,

-EEEhh, supongo que te daría ehh…. Mmm, déjame ver,

La mirada de Kiki brillaba, algo bueno sería,

-Que te parece si te doy las gracias,

Acción seguida Kiki en el piso con muchas gotas en la cabeza,

-No, algo mas hehehe,

-Bien te daría un dulce ok?

-Hecho, en seguida, kiki teletransportó las cosas al departamento cinco,

-WOW, eso estuvo mega brutal, bien, subamos para que te dé tu dulce,

Kiki asintió con la cabeza y tomándola de la mano se teletransportaron,

-Ese fue gratis,

-Ja, que pícaro eres,

Sam buscó en una gran bolsa y sacó una bolsita con unas cosas rojas en un líquido rojo,

-¿Qué clase de dulce es ese?

-Es chamoy, muy famoso en México, es agridulce, anda llévatelo y luego me dices si te gustó ok,

En seguida Kiki desapareció. Cuando Sam comenzaba a desempacar sonó su celular,

-Hola?

-Hola amor!

-Kris, hola, el rostro de Sam se iluminó al escuchar la voz de su amado,

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Todo excelente, …

-Qué?

-E-eh, bueno todo perfecto a exepción de un pequeño incidente,

-Cuentame Sam,

-Bueno, un caballero pensó que podía llegar a gritarme y exigirme cosas,

-Vaya, y lo pusiste en su lugar?

-Claro, nada que no pudiera manejar, y aquí fue cuando una imagen de Saga bañado, perfumado y luciendo su armadura llegó a su mente,

-Hola? Sam, sigues ahí?

-Ehh, que, si si aquí sigo lo siento,

-Vaya pensé que no me escuchabas,

-No si te escucho, ¿qué me decías,

-Que te amo,

-Yo también te amo,

-¿Cuándo es tu día libre, me urge verte,

-No lo sé, mañana tenemos que organizarnos,

-Bueno, me avisas, te tengo una sorpresa,

-Vaya, me muero de ganas jejeje,

-Bien amor, todo a su tiempo, te tengo que dejar, estoy muy ocupado,

-Esta bien, te extraño,

-Yo también, que sueñes conmigo,

-Ja, sería una pesadilla,

-No lo creo,

-Sip,

-Bueno, sueña con lo que quieras,

-Claro amor, tu también sueña conmigo, cuídate besos,

-Adios

Sam colgó, vaya que extrañaba a Kristian, se habían conocido en México tres años antes, comenzaron un noviazgo que se vió interrumpido con la partida de Kristian a Dinamarca para estudiar la universidad, sino perdería su nacionalidad, ya que es mitad mexicano, mitad danés, después, a su regreso, le propuso matrimonio, pero por cosas del destino, Sam ya había aceptado el trabajao en el Santuario, así que los dos decidieron mudarse a Grecia.

Continuará……

Muy bien, este fue el prólogo, espero que la historia les guste, habrá de todo un poco, humor, drama, etc etc.

Bien, ya verémos si es verdad que todos tenemos un destino y no importa lo que hagas, si está escrito, no cambiará!

Vibeke


	2. Triángulos y más triángulos!

Capitulo I "Triándulos y más triángulos!"

Apenas una semana había pasado, pero ya todos se conocían como si fueran amigos de siempre, los días transcurrían tranquilos, y en la clínica ya todo estaba en orden, Sam había quedado como encargada del lugar, el dr. Rodrigo todo el tiempo la molestaba, actuaba con niño de kinder que le pega a la niña que le gusta, el problema, en este caso la niña tenía novio.

Por otro lado estaban Diane, que era una chica de cabello rubio corto con un par de ojos azules muy claros, casi siempre traía un par de anteojos obscuros puestos, y Gabrielle que tenía el cabello negro medio ondulado de ojos verdes, ellas también se lleveban muy bien, eran las comadres del lugar. Y por último estaba Pietro que casi no se llevaba con los chicos de la clínica, era alto de cabello corto negro con ojos grises, muy amable, pero a la vez muy reservado.

Las comadres se la pasaban invadiendo el departamente de Sam, estaban endiosadas con el hecho de la boda cercana, se podría decir que ellas estaban mucho más emocionadas que la misma novia.

-Sam, en serio, necesitan ponerle fecha al asunto, dijo Diane,

-Si, además, tienes que conseguir vestido y muchas cosas que hacer, que emocionante, dijo Gabrielle,

En esta ocación, estaban en la sala comiendo fondue,

-Chicas, me asustan, parece que ustedes son las que se van a casar, dijo Sam, recibiendo dos cojinasos por el comentario, despúes de un rato, las comadres se retiraron dejando a Sam sola, estaba muy aburrida, y algo le molestaba, asi que decidió salir a dar un paseo por el Santuario.

----- Templo de Géminis -----

-Kanon, te juró que estás muy mal, no te creo nada, siempre dices lo mismo, -Saga hablaba por teléfono con Kanon que había regresado a ser una Marina de Poseidón,

-No, en serio, no más amor para mí, no es nada grato,

-Si, eso dijiste antes de meterte con Tetis, dijo Saga sarcásticamente,

-Bueno ya cállate,

-No hermanito, deberías pensar un poco en lo que haces!

-Si, claro, cambiando de tema, Julián me dará unas vacaciones y pienso ir a visitarte hermano,

-Eso espero, cuando?

-No lo sé, te aviso, adios!

Saga colgó, se recostó en su enorme cama, tranquilamente observaba las estrellas por el tragaluz que se encontraba justo sobre su cama, pensaba en el amor, -_Amor, dicen que existe, dicen que te puede matar, no lo sé, dejé ese sentimiento a un lado hace tanto ya…._, en medio de un gran suspiro, Saga calló en un sueño profundo.

---- Afueras Recinto Amazonas -----

Sam caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sólo le agradaba observar las estrellas y sentir el fresco de la noche golpeando su rostro. Escuchó un sonido y al ir a ver que pasaba miró con sorpresa que aquellos sonidos que parecían sonidos de dolor, en realidad, era un himno de pasión que entonaban nada más ni nada menos que Shaina y MM.

-_Ja, quién la viera, tan uraña que se porta, si que se lo tenía bien guardadito, igual que él tan sádico que parece ser, pero en realidad mas tierno no podría comportarse,_ -Sam se quedó ahí escondida admirando tan bello espectáculo, cuando recordó a Kristian,_ -Como quisiera estar en sus brazos, sientiendo que me protege de todo lo que nos rodea,_ -Sam se dio cuenta de que era mejor marcharse de ahí, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un río, se quitó las sandaleas y entro al río, el fresco en sus pies la recomfortaba, había tenido una semana muy interesante, pero lo más interesante de todo era que con todos los habitantes de ese lugar había entablado una gran amistad menos con uno y ese era el caballero de Géminis, había algo en él que le molestaba, y al parecer era mutuo.

Salió del río y caminó entre el bosque hacía la clínica, al llegar, Rodrigo la esperaba en la entrada,

-Tía, no deberías caminar sóla por el bosque en la noche,

-No puedo dormir, además me puedo cuidar sola, dijo sonriendo,

-No lo dudo, vámos yo tampoco logro dormir, te parece si tomamos café,

Sam asintió y los dos se encaminaron al departamento de Rodrigo, este preparó café y se sentaron a beberlo.

-Sam, te he notado distante, ¿todo está bien, -preguntó el Dr. Tranquilamente mientras observaba su café,

-Para ser franca, no lo sé, me siento rara, siento que no estoy en control de mi vida, -Sam dio un gran suspiro,

-Dices que no sabes que es lo que te sucede, bueno, quizá tu inconsciente te quiera decir algo que no quieres saber,

-No sé, -Sam sorbió su café, continuaron en silencio por unos minutos, los dos terminaron su café,

-Gracias por el café y la compañía Rodrigo, me ayudo mucho, -Sam se acercó a él, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, después salió dejando a Rodrigo tocando la mejilla que había besado.

----- A la mañana siguiente -----

El día era bastante caluroso, los caballeros habían terminado su entrenamiento y se dirigían a desayunar, todos menos uno que decidió ir a nadar a una laguna, esta en el centro tenía una pequeña isla, Saga llegó rápido y notó una prescencia, era una chica que cantaba, se asemejaba a una sirena, no veía bien quién era, la chica se encontraba recostada en la isla cantando con un pie en el agua, Saga se acercó nadando, tomó el pie de la chica y de un jalón la tiró al agua, la tomó por la espalda y con un brazo en el cuello la tenía prisionera,

-AAAHHHH!

-Ja, creiste que me ibas a engañar como a mi hermano ehh Tetis, y ¿qué es esto, porqué usas peluca, te ves mejor de rubia,

Saga comenzó a jalarle el cabello para quitarle la peluca, pero oh sorpresa no era una peluca, también noto que ya no gritaba, sino que estaba llorando, lentamente le dio la vuelta y al quitar el cabello del rostro,

-Snif, tú otra vez, ¿porqué no me puedes dejar en paz, sniif,

-Lo siento, te confundí, recuerdas te llamé Tetis,

-PERO CLARO QUE NO TE ESCUCHÉ REVERENDO TARADO, ESTABA ESCUCHANDO MI IPOD QUE TUVISTE A BIEN DESTRUIR CON EL AGUA,

Saga subió a Sam a la isla, ella, se levantó le dio una sonora cachetada y de un clavado se sumergió en el agua para salir hasta la orilla, cuando Saga gritó,

-Mujeres, todas son iguales, chillonas, berrinchudas, ni quién las aguante, -Sam lo escuchó, a lo que repondió levantando tiernamente su brazo y dejando ver sólo el dedo medio. Ella se fue corriendo a su departamento.

-Vaya Saga, pero que mal tratas a las mujeres, se burló Shaka que estaba en el lugar observando todo junto con Mu y Aldebarán,

-Cállense, ustedes no saben nada!

-Claro que sí, nosotros sí sabemos como tratar a una dama, agregó Mu,

-Ja, si claro, vieron la seña que me hizo, eso es una dama,

-Bueno, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho después de que casi es estrangulado por nada, agregó el siempre amable Aldebarán,

-Tú sólo la defiendes por que es latina!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, se defendió Alde,

y así siguieron por un rato…

----- En la Clínica -----

Gabrielle estaba barriendo cuando llegó Milo,

-Hola Hermosa!

-Ahh, Milo me asustaste, dijo la chica dejando de barrer, aquí vemos a Milo asumiendo pose de galán recargado en la pared acomodando su sedosa cabellera,

-Oh lo siento, es que te quiero preguntar algo,

-Dime,

-Bueno, el próximo viernes tendrémos la noche libre y nos gustaría salir a un bar en la ciudad, me estaba preguntando si ¿te gustaría venir,

-Pues no lo sé, -Gabrielle se sonrojó, -¿quiénes van,

-Que mas da, voy YO, ¿qué más quieres, -Milo tomó la barbilla de la chica haciendola verlo directamente,

-Contestame, -Ahora la mirada de Gabrielle cambió por completo, ya no era tímida sino imponente,

-Bueno van, Camus y nosé otros…

-OK, vamos.

-Bien, luego fijamos la hora, -Milo se despidió y caminó de regreso a las doce casa.

-¿Con quién hablabas, -Diane salió,

-Ah, con Milo,

-¿Y qué te dijo, -Diane comenzaba a sentir que le hervía la sangre,

-Que si salimos con ellos el próximo viernes a un bar,

-Buena idea vamos, -Sonrió Diane y regresó al interiror de la clínica, la verdad es que había escuchado toda la conversación,_ -Si claro, no voy a dejar que me quite a Milo, él es mío, lástima la chica me cae muy bien._

----- Por la noche -----

Sam se encontraba en su departamento escuchando música cuando su celular sonó,

-¿Hola?

-Hola Amor,

-Hola Kris, ¿cómo estás,

-Excelente, ahora escucha y no me interrumpas, no digas nada, recuerdas que te dije que te tengo una sorpresa, bueno pues el viernes de la próxima semana te la voy a dar, me voy de viaje pasado mañana, acaba de salir, pero regreso el jueves, ¿qué te parece,

-Que te voy a extrañar, entonces ¿de este viernes en ocho es la sorpresa,

-Si, adiós Sam, te amo!

Sam colgó, tenía la esperanza de ver a Kristian ese fin de semana que tenía un día libre. Triste, prendió su laptop y se conectó, checó su mail y encontró uno de una amiga llamada Yazmín, le decía que iría a verla, hacía tiempo que no se veían, sería estupendo tener a alguien ahí con quién platicar agusto.

Pasaron unos días, una mañana se encontrabam Sam, Pietro y Shaina platicando en el consultoria de ésta,

-¿Y ya tienen fecha, preguntó Shaina,

-No, ¿porqué todos me preguntan eso, -Contestó molesta Sam,

-Oye Sam, no te enojes, es natural que todos te pregunten, digo te vas a casar, -Dijo Pietro sereno,

-Si bueno, lo siento Shaina, es que toda esta situación de la boda me pone los pelos de punta, además tiene como dos semanas que no veo a Kristian, ha salido mucho de viaje y no coincidimos, -Sam estaba muy triste,

-Ya veo, sabes, mañana vamos a salir en la noche todos a un bar, ¿porqué no vienes, -Preguntó Shaina,

-Si eso es una excelente idea, deberías salir a distraerte, -Agregó Pietro,

-Saben, tienen razón, vamos a salir mañana!

-Vaya Shaina hasta que te veo tu hermoso rostro, así no pareces tan ruda, jajajajaja,

-¿Pero qué haces aquí, -Sam estaba muy enojada, Saga había entrado con gran confianza a su consultorio, se sentó en un sillón y subió los pies a la mesa de centro frente a él,

-Pues viene a saludar,

-Lárgate Saga, -Sam estaba rojísima de coraje,

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si no me voy, -La mirada de Saga era retadora,

-….., sólo vete Saga!

-Si me permiten interrumpir, -Habló Shaina, -A mi no me engañas, aunque estés vestido así se que no eres Saga ehhh Kanon,

-¿Kanon, -Preguntaron Pietro y Sam,

-Jajajajajajajaja, Shaina pero que observadora eres, la verdad sólo vine a comprobar si es cierto que la Dr. Castro y mi hermano se odian a muerte, -Kanon sonreía complacido por las caras de los demás,

-Kanon es el hermano gemelo de Saga, es una Marina de Poseidón, -Explicó Shaina,

-Mucho gusto, -Dijo Pietro,

-Lo mismo digo, sólo espero que no seas igual que tu hermano, -Por la cara que puso Sam, Kanon entendió de que a él no lo odiaría,

-No lo prometo, somos muuuuuy diferentes Dr.

-Llámame Sam. –Sam sonrió y continuaron con su plática.

----- Templo de Géminis -----

-Hey SAAAAAGGGAAA, -Gritó Kanon,

-¿Qué quieres, -Salió Saga en toalla, ¿qué no ves que me estaba bañanado,

-Hermano, sí en efecto, Sam te odia jajaja,

-No es gracioso, sabes no me puedo lesionar o si no terminaré ahí, y no es muy cariñosa que digamos,

-Vaya, vaya, no lo quería creer, pero realmente le das demasiada importancia al asunto, digo, no es la única doctora ahí o peor aún, hay otros cuatro ahí que te pueden atender si te lesionas, ¿no lo crees, -Kanon sabía que había dado en el clavo,

-Callate, -Saga regresó a su cuarto, pero Kanon lo siguió,

-Oye hermanito, mañana en la noche hay salida, ¿vas a ir verdad,

-Claro Kanon, si no voy tendría que pasar la noche en el templo del Patriarca jugando póker, más bien regalando mi dinero, entre él, Mu y Dohko, no se puede ganar,

-Baah, eres malo en el juego, pero no te desanimes, ya sabes que el que tiene suerte en el juego, no la tiene en el amor, y en tu caso es alrevés, sólo es cuestión de que observes lo que tienes frente a ti, -Después del sermón, Kanon recibió una explosión de galaxias y Saga lo mandó a escorpión con Milo por un portal.

-¿Kanon, -Milo veía un partido tranquilamente en su templo,

-Hey Milo, ¿me das asilo, -Kanon sonrió,

-Claro viejo, otra vez Saga te mandó a volar, jaja,

-Para eso son los hermanos, y todo porque no quiere aceptar que anda loquito por la Dr.

-Ja, y mira que yo ando loquito por la enfermera francesita,

-Bien Milo, mañana es tu oportunidad, Kanon y Milo sonreían de oreja a oreja.

----- Clínica -----

-Hola Rodrigo, -Sam saludó a este entrando a su consultorio,

-Hola Sammy, oye tía, si vas a venir con nosotros mañana, ¿verdad,

-Síp, necesito distraerme,

-Oye, veo que no te sientes mejor ehhh, ostia, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar, -Rodrigo se acercó a Sam y tomó sus manos entre las suyas,

-…Ehh.. bueno, sólo sigue haciendome reír como siempre ok, -Sam lo abrazó de nuevo,

-_Vaya que esta tía se me ha metido por todos lados…_, Rodrigo lo aceptaba, se estaba enamorando de Sam, y no le importaba que estuviera comprometida, él lucharía por ella,

-¿Puedo interrumpir, Camus acababa de entrar,

-Claro Camus, ¿qué se te ofrece, -Rodrigo soltó a Sam y se acercó al caballero,

-Bueno, estaba practicando con Mu, y recibí demasiadas revoluciones de polvo estelar, y se levantó la camisa dejando ver una serie de golpes,

-Vaya, -Dijo Sam, -Voy por Gabrielle para que te tome radiografías ok, -Sam salió y después de unos minutos regresó por Camus,

-Listo, Gabrielle te espera en la sala de radiografías, Camus caminó hacia allá, entró y encontró a la enfermera ahí,

-Hola Gabrielle,

-Hola Camus, ven, necesito que te quites la camisa, -Acto seguido Camus sin camisa, Gabrielle sonrojada, cosa que provocó que el rey de los hielos se sonrojara también,

-Bien, colocate aquí, -Gabrielle tomó los brazos de Camus, lo dejó en la posición adecuada para las radiografías, pero la verdad es que no lo quería soltar, su piel era tan suave y su cuerpo tan delicioso para la vista,

-Bien, no te muevas, -La chica se colocó detrás de una pared y comenzó a tomar las radiografías.

-Listo, terminé, ya ouedes moverte, -Gabrielle caminaba junto a él con las placas para revelar, cuando un cable decidió atravesarse en su camino, la chica tropesó, soltó las placas y cuando su cara estaba a nada del piso, Camus la alcanzó presionandola contra su pecho,

-G-gracias, dijo la chica bastante sonrojada,

-No .. hay problema, -Camus estaba muy nervioso, comenzó a sudar frió, -cuando gustes, agregó acuario,

Por la cara de los dos, se soltaron y actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado,

-Ve al consultorio de la Dr. En seguida llevo las placas, -Gabrielle salió volando del cuarto, dejando a un caballero muy confundido,

-_Pero que bien huele esta chica, huele a mi hogar, es un aroma tan familiar,_ -Camus regresó al consultoria donde ahora Sam se encontraba sola,

-Toma asiento, enseguida revisamos tus radiografías, aunque dudo mucho que tengas algo mal, -Sam sonrió, había ido a buscar a Gabrielle justo cuando ella tropesó y Camus muy rápido la logró cachar como si nada.

-Gracias. –Camus se sentó frente al escritorio donde la chica seguía llenando papeles, después de unos minutos apareció esta vez Diane con los resultados, Sam lo analizó y mandó a Camus de regreso a su templo con una pomadita únicamente.

Continuará…..

Bueno, las cosas se pondrán interesantes, triángulos amorosos aparecen.

Gracias por sus reviews, espero que me lleguen más hehe, recuerden que los contesto por mail, asi que dejen su mail plis!

Vibeke


	3. Cambios de Personalidad

Hola, siento mucho el haberme tardado tanto en continuar, primero con la escuela, luego mi compu se murió, pero bueno, estoy de vuelta, espero que les agrada este capitulo, es mucho más largo que los demás jojo, ya saben para compensar!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sigan mandando, me ayudan a motivarme a seguir excribiendo, un beso, cuidense mucho!

Capitulo III "Cambios de Personalidad" 

El ansiado viernes llegó, casi todos en el Santuario saldrían al bar, en recuento irían todos los caballeros dorados, menos Mu, Aldebarán, Dohko, Shaka y Afrodita que seguía fuera. De la clínica todos asistirían, y no podían faltar las amazonas Marin, Shaina, June y Jillian que es una alumna de Shaina, esta tiene el cabello rubio y unos ojos dorados muy profundos.

Todos se habían quedado de ver a la entrada del Santuario a las 9:30, ya eran las 9:15 y los primeros en llegar al lugar fueron, Milo, Shura, Kanon y MM, seguidos de Aioria, Aioros y Camus. Todos muy emocionados, Milo queía ver a Gabrielle, Camus también, Kanon, se burlaría de su hermano, MM, claro, quería que Shaina terminara de caer en sus redes, Aioria, esperaba que su plan con Marin funcionara y que su hermano por fin le declarara sus sentimientos a Jillian.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron las amazonas, acto seguido unas cuantas quijadas calleron al piso,

-Vaya, vaya, Marin admira a los sucios caballeros vestidos y perfumados, -Dijo Shaina codeando a la amazona del águila, esta a su vez, se acerco a su novio y lo saludó efusivamente,

-Aioria, ¿en dónde esta Saga,

-No tarda, se quedó platicando con Mu, -El león le sonrió

Un portal apareció y de él salió Saga, algo molesto,

-Ya vámonos, el gemiano, traía en ceño fruncido, aunque la verdad es que se veía bastante bien, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul rey que combinaba y resaltaba sus ojos y cabello,

-Cálmate hermanito, ¿qué te pasa, -Kanon observaba con curiosidad a su clon,

-Nada, solo que Mu, me acaba de cobrar lo de la última noche de pókar, -Saga mostraba furia en sus ojos, -Ese carnero me las va a pagar,

-Listo, ya vámonos, dijo Diane que venía acompañanda del resto del personal de la clínica, las chicas venían al frente, Diane vestía un vestido blanco con dos tirantes delgados, y algunos tulipanes violetas, Garielle traía una falda café con un top aqua, detrás venían Rodrigo que vestía unos jeans y una camisa vino, seguido de Pietro que vestía todo de negro.

-¿En dónde está Sam, -preguntó Marin,

-Dijo que nos alcanza, estaba hablando con su novio, -contestó Diane que ya se encontraba colgada del brazó de Milo, claro que a este no le pareció, hubiera preferido que Gabrielle se le colgara,

-Bien, vamos, -Como de costumbre el león estaba de lo más animado, y más después de ver a su querida Marín vestida con tan solo un vestido rojo muy pegado, bastante escotado y muy pero muy corto.

Todos comenzaron a caminar, platicaban y reían, en seguida notaron que Sam los alcanzó, pero por la mirada que traía de pocos amigos, major prefirieron dejar que se calmara, Sam, venía escuchando música, como era su costumbre, traía mil cosas en la cabeza, tristemente admiraba las estrellas, ya que era una noche cristalina, fresca y tranquila, apenas se alcanzaban a escuchar los sonidos del muelle, Kanon notó que estaba a punto de llorar y se le acercó,

-Hey Sam, ¿porqué vienes de cortada, -Kanon le sonrió pícaramente,

-Oh, lo siento, me acabo de pelear con mi novio y la música siempre ha sido mi refugio,-Sam le regresó la sonrisa,

-¿Y porqué se pelearon, si se puede saber,

-Si, la verdad es una tontería, él no quiere que yo viva en el Santuario, y me pidió que renunciara a mi cargo para que nos casemos y nos vayamos a vivir a Dinamarca, cosa que no me interesa,

-¿No te interesa casarte, -Kanon levantó las cejas sorprendido, no podia creer lo que escuchaba,

-No, - Sam hizo un ademán con la mano, - si me quiero casar, sólo que en este momento, mi compromiso es con Atena, no me gusta dejar inconclusas las cosas,

-Vaya, en eso tienes razón, - Kanon colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, pero mira, esta noche esta hermosa y debes divertirte, y déjame decirte que hay uno que otro al que le encantaría entretenerte toda la noche, jajajaja,

Sam solo le dió un codazo, mientras se reían, cosa que provocó que al pobre Dr. Sarmiento se le revolvieran las entrañas, y a alguien más quien piensa que su hermano es demasiado descarado.

El grupo por fin llegó al bar,

Milo ya tenía reservaciones, y haciendo uso de sus encantos logró que le dieran el área de VIP. Esta área tenía vista a la pista y al escenario, ya que contaban con Karaeoke y música en vivo, en el area había algunos sillones con mesas y dos pantallas gigantes de plasma, dependiendo de la música que escucharan las luces del ambiente cambiaban, al entrar se escuchaba un poco de acid jazz y soul, por lo que el lugar presentaba un ambiente azuláceo, con algunos puntos brillantes, pareciera que estuvieran en el espacio rodeados de estrellas.

-Wow Milo, ahora si te sacaste un diez, -June brincaba de la emoción al ver el lugar.

-Oye insecto, excelente lugar, -MM le dió un gran palmada en la espalda, después abrazó de la cintura a Shaina y la jaló a un sillón algo apartado.

Todos entraron y se acomodaron, comenzaron a platicar y a beber, la escena era la siguiente, en un primer sillón se encontraban las enfermeras muy bien acompañadas de Camus y Milo, las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos, ya que Camus y Gabrielle no dejaban de platicar, cosa que a Milo no le parecía, y a Diane le molestaba demasiado el hecho de que Milo no le hacía caso.

-Gabrielle, no entiendo porqué no seguiste con tu carrera de letras, digo, estudiaste en la Sorbona, -Camus la miraba fijamente a los ojos, por lo que la chica se sonrojaba,

-Fácil, ese es mi hobbie, pero en realidad prefiero ayudar a las personas, -Gabrielle se acomodaba el cabello de manera que dejaba ver casi todos sus blancos hombros y cuello.

-¿De verdad, estudiaste otra carrera, -Milo preguntó tomandola de la mano, Diane al ver esto, lo jaló

-Milo, vamos a bailar, -Milo no tuvo tiempo de negarse, ya que la rubia lo jaló fuera del área hacia la pista de baile.

Por otro lado tenemos a las parejitas, es decir, MM y Shaina, Aioria y Marin, Shura y June y Aioros y Jillian, que hacían, bueno, imagínenselo ja, y en la otra esquina estaban, Kanon, Rodrigo, Pietro y Sam, esta no dejaba de reir junto con Kanon, mientras Pietro trataba de hacer las cosas mas amenas, ya que Rodrigo estaba que le salía humo de la cabeza,

-Oye tío, sabes, no solo Sam quiere escuchar tu conversación, -el tono sacrastico del español molestó al gemelo,

-Oh es cierto, lo siento, pero no creo que te interese la plática, -Kanon sonrió ante la reacción del pobre doctor que se sintió un tanto intimidado,

-Kanon, hay veces que eres insoportable, -Sam se enojó ante el hecho,

-Vaya, la princesa se molestó conmigo por tartar fríamente a su pretendiente, -Kanon sonrió,

-Ese comentario no ayuda en nada, -Agregó Pietro, Los cuatros se quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos,

-Voy al t-o-c-a-d-o-r, -Sam se levantó molesta,

-Hey chicos, mejor cálmense y bebamos esto, -Llegó Shura al rescate acompañado de June, le hizo una seña al mesero y este enseguida llegó con varias copitas, se paró junto a Pietro, le ofreció una de estas, pero antes de recibirla, el mesero la encendió y le entregó un popote, Pietro se quedó viendo con cara de what,

-Pietro sorbe con fuerza, -Sonrió Shura,

Pietro accedió y de un sorbo terminó el licor, y como era de esperarse, comenzó a toser sin parar,

-JAJAJA, vamos, no es para tanto, -Shura se burlaba, abrazó y le dió un beso en la frente a June,

Después de Pietro, los demás tomaron su trago y después otra ronda, y otra y otra y otra……..

Mientras, Saga platicaba con Camus y Gabrielle,

-Oye Saga, ese hermano tuyo acaba de hacer enojar a Sam, -Gabrielle ya estaba ligeramente tomada,

-Si es cierto, le gritó algo en español y se levantó muy molesta, -Camus se recargó en el sillón y bebió tranquilamente de su copa de vino,

-Y a mi que me importa si el estúpido de mi hermano hizo enojar a esa ogra, Saga ladró para después tomar de un solo trago su cerveza.

Dos horas y muchos litros después………

-Ya Sam, no lo niegues, Diane me dijo que tu cantas y compones ehhhh, -Dijo Pietro algo borracho,

-Es cierto, yo también estaba cuando lo dijo, -Ahora Rodrigo afirmaba el rumor,

-Cantanos, al fin y al cabo que es un bar Karaoke,- Marin no ayudaba,

-Bueno, no lo sé, no me se muchas canciones en griego, -pensaba que se saldría con la suya con un comentario tan "inteligente",

-Bueno, ¿¿pero no traes tu Ipod, Marín le sonrió señalando los audífonos que salían de su bolsa,

-….no, es un discman, -Sam escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo,

-¿y tu Ipod, preguntó Pietro, -este no sabía en lo que se metía, poco a poco Sam reaccionó y explotó,

-ESE ESTÚPIDO DEL "CABALLERO DE GEMINIS" LO DESTRUYÓ, -el grito se escuchó por toda el area, provocando miradas fulminantes al caballero de geminis,

-¿qué, -preguntó Saga despistado,

-Ya ya, no te enojes, el cd funciona, -sonrió Aioria, -ven, vamos a que lo pongan para que cantes,

-NO

-Si

-NO, no nonononononooooo!

Después de muchos ruegos, Sam accedió a cantar,

-No no no no, señorita, vas a cantar una de tus canciones, -Dijo Aioria, este le quitó el discman que traía, Sam subió al escenario, Aioria llevó el CD a la cabina y la anunció,

-Ehhheeeem, hey todosssss, pongan atención, nuestra querida Sam, nos va a cantar algo!

Todos aplaudieron, las luces se apagaron, y un reflector alumbraba a Sam en el escenario,

Todos voltearon a verla, Sam comenzó a sentir nervios, hacía mucho que no cantaba en público.

-Hola a todos, bueno, esta canción se la escribí a alguien muy querido a su partida, espero que la disfruten, -las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar,

**If I tell you, **

**Will you listen, **

**Will you stay?**

**Will be here forever?**

**Never go away?**

**Never thought things will change**

**Hold me tigth, **

**Please don´t say again **

**That you have to go,**

**A bitter thought, **

**I had it all,**

**But I just let it go,**

Sam cantaba, la atmosfera se calmó, la única luz fuerte la alumbraba, acompañada de una brisa de hielo seco y algunas luces blancas que recorrían el lugar, dándole un toque mágico,ahora todos escuchaban con atención,

**Hold your silence**

**It´s so violent**

**Since you are gone,**

**All my thoughts are with you forever,**

**Until the day will be back together**

**I will be waiting for you**

La voz de Sam se quebró ligeramente, en su mente solo se encontraba una imágen y esta era de la Kristian diciéndole adiós en aquella nublada tarde,

If I had told you 

**You would have listened**

**You had stayed**

**You would be here forever**

**Never went away**

**It would never have been the same**

**All our time**

**Would have been in vain**

**Cause you had to go**

Por el rostro pálido de Sam bajó una lágrima brillante que se depositó en su mano,

The sweetest thought 

**I had it all**

**Cause I did let you go**

**All our moments**

**Keep me warm **

**When you´re gone**

**All my thoughts are with you forever**

Until the day we´ll be back together 

**I will be waiting for you**

La música cesó, las luces se encendieron y un estruendoso aplauso llenó el lugar, Sam sonrió, hizo una caravana en agradecimiento para después bajar del escenario, caminó como en sueños hacia la salida del lugar, ella solo escuchaba murmullos distorsionados, estaba muy alterada, lo único que quería era salir del lugar.

En el area VIP

-Que canción más triste, -Jillian se apregaba a Aioros,

-Si lo es, -Afirmó June,

Todos compartían opiniones, hasta que Saga llegó junto a Kanon,

-Hermano, préstame tu chamarra, ya me voy,

-¿No traes una,

-Si, pero necesito la tuya, después llevate la mía, -Saga puso cara de cachorro, y no es que eso funcionara con el todo poderoso Kanon, sino el hecho de que una mesera muy Linda le estaba haciendo señas detrás de Saga, por lo que solo contestó con un lo que sea…

Sam salió del lugar, y se encaminó al Puerto, ahí había un parque al cual le encantaba ir a sentarse, sobre todo en una banca que deba a la orilla del mar, esta se encontraba bajo un techo de enredaderas y flores, era realemte muy hermoso. Al sentarse, sintió un alivio instantáneo, aunque en unos cuantos segundos, su cuerpo la traicionó y estalló en llanto, con las dos manos en la cara lloraba dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran cada hueco de estas hasta llegar a sus rodillas, Sam pensaba mil veces lo mismo, Kristian, si, él, él le había robado el corazón, sin embargo, no entendía sus actitudes ultimamente, no sólo se comportaba muy frío y sin razón alguna se enfurecía con ella, y para empeorar las cosas, tenía muchos días sin verlo y el ultimo día que se vieron se habían peleado por lo mismo, él no la quiere esperar, en un mes se irá a Dinamarca de regreso y su compromiso quedará cancelado.

Una sombra se le acercó sigilosamente y con cuidado colocó una mano en su hombre al momento en que se sentaba junto a ella,

-¿Estás bien,

Sam levantó la mirada, al ver a Kanon, le sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él, y continuo llorando sobre su pecho, este le acaribiaba su sedoso cabello mientras trataba de tranquilizarla, después de un rato, Sam logró calmarse, poco a poco se separó y notó que necesitaba con urgencia sonarse, se volteó en busqueda de su bolsa, pero oh sorpresa, no estaba, lo había olvidado, salió tan de prisa que no recogió sus cosas,

-Toma, -Kanon le extendió un Kleenex, Sam lo tomo, le sonrió y se sonó,

-Gracias, olvidé mi bolso, -Terminó de sonarse y tiró el papel en un basurero cercano, regresó a la banca y suspiró,

-Kanon, siento haberme enojado por nada, la verdad es que estoy con un ánimo pésimo,

DIIIIINNNGGG, DDIIINNGG!

_-¿Kanon, excelente, si me confundió,_

-No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan, lo bueno es que ahora te encuentras más tranquila ¿no es así, -Saga le sonrió

-Si, mucho mejor, la verdad es que el venir a este parque a ver las estrellas siempre me tranquiliza, además de que el sonido de las olas rompiendo en este risco es muy agradable,

-Vaya, nunca pensé que te agradaran las estrellas, -Saga colocó un mechón del cabello de Sam detrás de su oreja,

-¿Cómo, ya no recuerdas que te mencioné que mi papa es astrónomo aficionado, jaja, -Sam ladeó la cabeza, y Saga fingiendo demencia,

-Ah claro, si es cierto, lo siento, -y se dió un pequeño coscorrón,

-Sabes Kanon, hay veces que puedo afirmar que Kristian ya no me quiere, o que sólo se quiere casar conmigo por algún interés, no lo sé, como si no fuera la misma persona, -Sam suspiró

-Eso es algo que solo tú puedes saber, tú eres quién mejor lo conoce, no lo crees así, -Saga se levantó y cortó una flor, se agachó y se la colocó en el cabello, Sam se sonrojo ante esto,

-Cierto, es la verdad, jaja, pero que tonterías, oye, ya es tarde, mejor vámos al Santuario, -Sam se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a caminar,

-Oye, espérame, -Saga la alcanzó corriendo,

-Ja, sabes Kanon, de verdad no puedo creer que tengas un gemelo tan antipático, -Sam le sonrió,

-……

-¿Kanon,

-Eh… si claro, _pero que cosas, y si le pregunto sobre mi, mmm, no, mejor no, hehehehe,_

_-_Kanon!

-Oh, si dime,

-Nada, ya llegamos, bueno, muchísimas gracias por escucharme, nos vemos mañana, -Sam se estiró y le dió un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo,

-Adiós Sam.

---------…….------

A la mañana siguiente…

En el templo del Patriarca comenzaba a amanecer, y en un pequeña habitación se encontraban el Patriarca, Dohko, Shaka, Alde y Mu jugando poker, el lugar se encontraba atascado de humo, ya que el Patriarca y Dohko no dejaron de fumar puros un segundo, por otro lado, había como tres docenas de botellas de coñac, whiskey y vino tiradas por todos lados y al centro estaba la mesa en la cual los caballeros continuaban su juego,

-Maestro, essss mi tuurnooo!

-NO almuno borrrashhoo, no me digasss que debo haccerrr!

-Ya Shion, báajale, si es el turno de Muuuu,

JAJAJAJAA

-¿Qué?

-Muuuu, jaja, pareccce vacaaaa, -Shaka soltó ese comentario que lo único que logró fue ganarse un buen golpe,

-Continuemossss, -Shion analizó sus cartas, pero la verdad es que ya no reconocía los 6 de los 9 ni los diamantes de lo corazónes, etcccc,

-Yo digo que ya le dejemos asssi, -Alde se tambaleaba,

-Ja, tu porque ya perdissste hassta los clazzzooneesssss amigooo, Mu le soltó un golpe en el brazo,

-Bueno shhaaa, mejor lo continuamossss otra mmnnochee, Dohko se levantó y salió del cuarto, seguido del rubio, el gigantón y del carnero, pero para su sorpresa al llegar al salon del Patriarca, ahí estaba alguien con la armadura de piscis acompañado de una muy hermosa dama,

-Bueno días Maestro, Alde, Mu, Shaka, -El hombre saludó muy tranquilamente, mientras, los tres aludidos se voltearon a ver entre si,

-Sssrá que ya sstamoss allucinando, -Dohko se talló los ojos,

-Mmmm, noo maestro, en efecto, tal parece que essss, Afrodita, -Shaka abrió los ojos,

-Si, esss él, -Dijo Alde,

-MMM, si, si es él, Maestroooooooooooooooo, Mu gritó,

Shion apareció con la tunica toda revuelta manchada de vino, con todo el cabello crespo y con una cara de pocos amigos,

-Mu, más te vale que valga la pena el hacerme salir, sino….,-Shion no terminó al ver a Afrodita,

-Nooo, no te la creoooo, es, si es, AFRO, ¿Cuándo regresaste,

-Patriarca, acabo de regresar, ahora, permitanme presentarles a Brigitte.

-----….-------------

Más tarde en la comida…

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, TODOS con una cruda mortal, los caballeros no aguantaban las armaduras, el personal de la clínica llegó cargados de sueros y pastillas anti cruda, después de que todos los tomaron, tomaron asiento,

-Buenas Tardes caballeros, Damas, les he pedido que se reunan aqui ya que es una ocación especial, quiero presentarles al caballero Afrodita de Piscis, -Afrodita apareció provocando que todos quedaran en Shock,

-Hola a todos, primero que nada, quiero explicarles mi ausencia, me fuí porque decidí someterme a un tratamiento y que creo que tuvo mejores resultados de los que me esperaba. – Afrodita tenía el cabello corto, y estaba sin maquillaje, -Bueno, ahora pueden dejar de lamarme Afrodita, ya que mi verdadero nombre es Anders. –Todos los presentes, no podían creer lo que veían, en efecto era Afro, pero ahora se veía masculino, -Ahora tengo el orgullo de presentarles a Brigitte, mi esposa…….

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ, -los gritos y murmullos de sorpresa, no dejaban hablar a Anders,

-SILENCIO, -gritó Atena, todos callaron, la diosa entró al Salón,

-Anders, Brigitte, sean bienvenidos, Anders, estoy orgullosa, es incríble verte así de felíz y tranquilo, felicidades por tu matrimonio, espero que vivan comodos aqui,

La atmósfera cambió, ahora todos después de asimilar el cambio tan radical de Afro, y además con esposa, y que esposa, ella era un chica de cabellos lila muy claros de ojos azul profundo, muy simpatica.

-Oye Sammy, ¿sabes de qué se sorprenden todos, -Rodrigo susurraba al oído de Sam

-MM, no, no se nada de ese caballero,

-Lo que sucede es que ese caballero era o eso pensaban, que era un mariquita, se maquillaba y demás, -Diane aclaró la situación, -Pero hace un año se fue del Santuario y no habían sabido nada de él hasta ahora,

-Vaya, si que estás informada eh…, -Gabrielle le sonrió, cosa que no fue recibida con gusto por Diane, ya que esta continuaba muy molesta, ya que Milo cada vez que podia se iba a platicar con Gabrielle, situación muy molesta también para Camus.

La comida terminó y todos se fueron a realizar sus respectivas obligaciones.

En la clínica había mucha calma, hasta que apareció Kanon,

-Hola, -Kanon entró a la oficina de Sam y se sentó frente a su escritorio,

-Hola Kanon, que bueno que me visites, hoy en la mañana me habló Kristian y arreglamos las cosas, el viernes me tiene una sorpresa, -Sam sonreía como nunca, se notaba felíz,

-Que Buena noticia, -Kanon sonreía,

-Gracias a tí me siento mucho mejor, si no me hubiese desahogado contigo anoche, hoy podría haber mandado al Diablo a Kristian,

-Momento, ¿a qué hora hablamos, solo recuerdo que nos peleamos, yo que venía a disculparme…

-Kanon, mañana llega mi mejor amiga de México, ¿me acompañarías a recogerla al aeropuerto, -La voz de Sam lo sacó de sus pensamientos,

-Ehh, si claro, solo dime a que hora, y vamos, -Kanon le sonríó claro que en sus adentros le urgía llegar con su hermanito para pedirle una explicación. Kanon se despidió y salió en rumbo del templo de géminis.

Templo de Géminis

Saga se encontraba muy concentrado leyendo una caja de masa preparada para brownies, leía atentamente cada línea, el problema era, que no alcanzaba a leer bien, bufó, azotó la caja en la mesa, salió hacia su cuarto y regresó muy contento con uno anteojos puestos, ahora con la vista mejorada logró leer las instrucciones, primero, en un tazón mezclar los ingredientes señalados anteriormente, después de batirlos, mezclarlos con la masa preparada y batir hasta que esponje,

-_Ja, no puede ser nada difícil_, -pensó el gemiano al momento en que partió un gran pedazo de mantequilla y lo hechó al tazón, después agregó dos tazas de agua y media de azúcar, tomó un cuchara del cajón de la derecha y comenzó a batir, claro, un problema, la mantequilla parecía piedra, Saga comenzó a "aplastarla", cosa que no sucedió, ya que al ser una masa sumamente resbaladiza, solo lograba que fuera de un lado del tazón al otro, el peliazul comenzó a desespearse, aplicaba más fuerza a la cuchara, pero no había un buen resultado, aún más indignado, como era posible que un mugroso trozo de mantequilla pudiera con él, asi que decidió enterrarle un tenedor para sostener la mantequilla a la hora de aplastarla con la cuchara, Saga tomó el tenedor, apuntó, midió la distacia y bam, enterró el tenedor en el tazón, y al sacarlo, lo terminó de romper, ahora tenía las dos tazas de agua y media de azucar por toda la mesa y en un costado de un cacho de tazón el pedazo de mantequilla que ahora presentaba un forma un tanto curveada, sería el strees, pero a Saga le parecía que se burlaba de él con una sínica sonrisa, cuando estaba apunto de mandar al tazón a otra dimension, Kanon se dejó escuchar,

-No era broma eso de que no se te da la cocina, -Kanon se burlaba por lo bajo,

-Callate, no me digas que tú sí puedes batir un pedazo de mantequilla!

-Claro que puedo, -contestó tranquilamente Kanon,

-Demuéstralo!

-Bien,

Kanon sacó otro tazón, le agregó las dos tazas de agua y media de azúcar, y en recipiente aparte colocó un pedazo de mantequilla que metió al microndas, después de un minuto lo sacó y vertió el líquido amarillo en el tazón y tranquilamente comenzó a batir,

-Ves, es así de fácil, -Kanon al voltear a ver a Saga, lo encontró en un ricón sentado mirando al infinito,

-¿Saga, ¿qué te pasa,

-En las instrucciones no decía que debía derretirse la mantequilla,- Saga con una gran gota en la cabeza, Kanon cayó al piso.

Después de unos minutos, la masa estubo lista y la vertieron en la charola para meterla al horno, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a platicar,

-Vaya cambio el de Afro, digo, Anders, no, -Saga jugueteaba con una migaja,

-Si, vaya cambio, eso de pretender ser otra persona no esta bien, que bueno que ya es él nuevamente, -Kanon lo taladraba con la mirada,

-Si, e-eso es cierto, -Saga buscaba una mancha en el piso,

-Saga,

-……

-Saga…..

-……mmm?

Kanon se levantó y lo miró fijamente,

-Saga, ¿porqué finjiste ser yo!

-Es, bueno, ehh.., lo que sucedió,…

-SAGA!

-ESQUE VI QUE SE FUE LLORANDO Y ESO NO LO PUEDE SOPORTAR, TENÍA QUE ABRAZARLA Y CONSOLARLA!

-Y POR ESO ME PEDISTE MI CHAMARAAA!

-SIIIIIII

-JAJAJAJAJA, hermano, ahora si estás irreconosible, esa doctora te trae cacheteando las banquetas, -Kanon tomó a Saga por el cuello y con el puño le retorcía el cabello, -Pero que pillín eres, lo sabía, y tú no lo queries aceptar!

-Bueno ya, ya lo sabes, ahora no se lo digas a nadie eh!

-Esta bien, solo con una condición,

-¿Cuál,

-Dime, ¿porqué estás haciendo brownies,

-……

-Aja,

-.. es que a Sam le encantan, Saga se puso rojo hasta la punta del cabello,

-Ja, bueno, en ese caso, espero que queden bien, no querrás matarla o no?

-No, claro que no!

Los gemelos siguieron platicando, su relación mejoraba cada día, eso era muy bueno, ya que pronto se pondría a prueba.

Continuará……

Espero les haya agradado este capitulo, nos veremos pronto, dejen review!

Vibeke


	4. Conspiración

Capitulo IV "Conspiración" 

**----….---- Mañana Departamento de Sam----….----**

Era una mañana fresca, la brisa entraba por las ventanas moviendo ligeramente las cortinas, Sam se encontraba terminando de arreglar hasta el último detalle del lugar, había limpiado de cabo a rabo todo, tenía comida fresca en el refrigerador, flores recién cortadas, unas de ellas cortesía del Dr. Sarmiento, si, todo era perfecto, ahora sólo faltaba que Kanon llegara para que partieran hacia el aeropuerto a recoger a su amiga del alma Yazmín.

Después de unos minutos, Kanon toco la puerta, Sam acudió rápida y veloz, tomó su bolso y llaves, abrió la puerta y se topó con Kanon leyendo una tarjetita que estaba amarrada a un pequeño paquete color morado muy coqueto, -"Kanon, ¿y eso?", -"Bueno, pues aquí dice que es para ti Sam de un admirador secreto, picarona", -"Ja, ¿de verdad, que cosas, pero si estoy comprometida, jaja", Sam se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, tomó el paquete, lo analizó un segundo y cuando lo iba a abrir, sonó su celular, -"¿Hola, hoolaaa Yaz, si, ya vamos para allá, espera en la salida 3-A, si no nos tardamos", -Sam colgó, aventó el paquete al sillón y salió corriendo con Kanon, el avión había llegado antes de tiempo.

**----….---- Aeropuerto----….----**

Kanon había abierto un portal hacia el aeropuerto, que manera de llegar más rápido, sobretodo porque tuvieron que dejar el taxi en el que viajaban, si, TRÁFICO.

Cuando salieron, Sam corrió a buscar a su amiga y como si tuviera radar, la encontró en dos segundos, las dos brincaron de la felicidad y se abrazaron, tenía años que no se veían.

-"Yaz! Que feliz estoy de que hayas venido!",

-"Amiga, te extrañe tanto, quiero que me cuentes todo, ¿qué onda con Kristian? Ehhh, dime que soy tu madrina de Honor!",

Kanon sólo observaba a las chicas que parloteaban en español quien sabe que tantas cosas decían. Sam después de tranquilizarse, jaló al pobre de Kanon y le presentó a su amiga,

-"Kanon, ella es Yazmín, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida!", -Kanon se quedó embobado admirando la belleza de Yazmín, definitivamente era una chica latina, era morena delgada de rasgos finos, de cabello largo y negro, con una mirada cálida, una que sólo un latino puede tener.

-"Hola Kanon, mucho gusto!", -Yazmín le sonreía, al mismo tiempo que le hablaba en un griego muy pero muy básico, -"Yaz, Kanon habla otros idiomas no te rompas la cabeza, pueden hablar en inglés o en italiano o en alemán", -"Valla, que sorpresa, bueno, el italiano estaría bien, me gusta mucho ¿y a ti Kanon?",

Kanon seguía en la luna, las chicas voltearon a verse cómplices y soltaron una risita.

**----….----Santuario Casa de Escorpión----….----**

Milo caminaba de un lado a otro, que nochecita la anterior, nada le había salido bien, Gabrielle no se le despegaba a Camus y Diane no se le despegaba, no que se quejara esa rubia no estaba nada mal, pero el ya tenía el ojo puesto en la linda francesita.

Un sonido como de pasos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, venía bajando Camus, Milo rápidamente escondió su presencia y observó al santo, caminaba tranquilamente, vaya, solían ser grandes amigos, pero ahora si que lo odiaba, ahhh si, Gabrielle sólo tenía ojos para él.

Camus sintió el cosmo de Milo antes de llegar a su casa, pero de pronto desapareció, ja, ese escorpión realmente pensaba que Camus era tan tonto, pues no lo era, así que prefirió seguir con su camino sin detenerse.

Milo salió de su escondite y de pronto bingo, claro, como no lo había pensado, por medio de Diane llegaría a Gabrielle.

**----….----Clínica----….----**

En la oficina de Sam, Yaz y ella platicaban tranquilamente de su infancia, no paraban de reír,

-"¿Te acuerdas la ves que estábamos en la secundaria en clase de matemáticas, que por primera ves estaba completamente callado el salón, y de pronto se escuchó un aaaatttchhiiisspppuuuuurrmmmmm, jajajajajaja, si, que Anaid estornudó pero a la vez se le salió uno jajajaa", Yazmín golpeaba la silla, las dos lloraban de la risa,

-"Si, ese "estornudo" se llevó el año jajajaja",

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y apareció Kanon,

-"Hola, ¿interrumpo?", -Kanon entró y Sam corrió a saludarlo muy efusivamente, cosa que provocó que el pobre se sonrojara, cosa que a la extremadamente perceptiva Yazmín no se le escapó y menos el nerviosismo con el que la abrazó de vuelta. –_"Vaya, vaya, este no es el mismo Kanon del aeropuerto…."_

Un leve toque en la puerta hizo que giraran a ella, Diane pidió permiso para entrar, luego cerró la puerta,

-"Doctora, lamento tener que comentar esto, pero al estar haciendo el inventario de medicinas, noté que faltan algunas, las he buscado, pero no aparecen", -Sam se quedó muy seria, la única que había entrado al almacén era Gabrielle, -"Gracias Diane, enseguida me encargo, por favor llama a Gabrielle, que venga inmediatamente", -Diane asintió y una sonrisa enferma se dibujó en su rostro al salir.

Tal parece que su plan funcionaba a la perfección, esa tarde, mientras Diane realizaba el inventario en el almacén, Milo llegó a platicar con ella, y los dos teniendo el mismo plan en mente, decidieron ayudarse, Milo pensando que el juntarse con Diane le acercaría a Gabrielle y Diane aprovechándose de esto, haría hasta lo imposible para eliminar a la francesa y así quedarse con Milo y porque no, también con Camus.

Diane llegó a la estación de enfermeras, en donde Gabrielle se encontraba acomodando unos archivos, -"Gabrielle, la Dr. Castro te requiere enseguida en su oficina", -"OH, gracias Diane".

La enfermera dejo de hacer su labor y salió de la estación rumbo a la oficina de Sam, llegando, Sam la hizo pasar. La castaña observaba por la ventana, -"Gabrielle, toma asiento por favor, te voy a preguntar algo y espero que seas completamente honesta conmigo, ¿has tomado medicinas del almacén sin permiso?".

La pregunta le calló como trueno, nunca se lo hubiera esperado, -"No, no lo he hecho, sólo he tomado lo que se ha recetado Dr."

Sam se volteo y le sonrió, "Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería saber, puedes retirarte", Gabrielle asintió y se retiró bastante preocupada, después investigaría, primero debía terminar de arreglar los archivos.

Afuera, Yazmín terminaba de despedirse de "Kanon" cuando observaron a Milo saliendo por la parte de atrás de la clínica y así como si nada volvió a entrar por el frente. Saga se fue y Yazmín definitivamente olía gato encerrado, así que siguió a Milo.

Arriba en la estación de enfermeras, Gabrielle terminaba de acomodar los archivos cuando llegó Milo,

-"Hola!",

-"Hola Milo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

-"Uyy pero que fría, tú no eres así, ¿qué te pasó?",

-"Nada, es muy aburrido arreglar archivos"

-"¿y no te alegra verme?", -Aquí Milo asume pose de galán de nuevo.

-"…., si Milo, sólo que estoy ocupada",

-"Oyeee, vamos, te invito un café, conozco un lugar muy agradable cerca de aquí, seguro te va a gustar, a CAMUS, le encanta", -Milo levantó las cejas al ver el cambio de actitud de Gabrielle con sólo mencionar a Camus.

-"Bueno, creo que me serviría, dame media hora para acabar ok!", -Ahora Gabrielle estaba de nuevo de buen humor.

-"Perfecto, vengo a recogerte en 45 minutos, para que te de tiempo de quitarte el disfraz!".

Milo se despidió y al dirigirse a las escaleras, notó una puerta que se cerró, bahh, deberían ser sus nervios,_ -"perfecto, va a salir conmigo, es ahora o nunca!"_

Yazmín que se había escondido rápidamente en un closet, salió y corrió a la oficina de su amiga,

-"Sam, Saaam, oye, creo que ese incidente de las medicinas esta planeado".

Yaz entró como ráfaga a la oficina y ni siquiera se había fijado que estaba el Dr. Sarmiento presente,

-"Ay, lo siento, bueno, no importa, no habla español!",

Sam, se le quedó viendo con cara de te mato aquí mismo, se llevó una mano a la cara y le contesto, -"Yaz, él es el Dr. Sarmiento, es de España"

A Yazmín se le resbaló una gran gota en la cabeza, -"Oh vaya, en ese caso, mucho gustoooo!", Yaz corrió a tomarle la mano y se la jaloneo nerviosa al saludarlo.

-"Jaja, calma tía, no os preocupéis, de aquí no sale nada".

Más tarde, en la noche, Sam, Rodrigo y Yazmín decidieron ir a cenar a un lugar junto al muelle, los tres iban animados, platicando de sus países y familias, nadie quería tocar el tema de las medicinas, llegando al lugar, una chica de cabellos lilas, les hacia señas, Yazmín rápida jaló a Sam y esta a Rodrigo, se trataba de Briguitte que había ido a cenar ahí con Anders,

-"Hola, siéntense con nosotros!", -Anders se levantó y ayudó a sentarse a Yazmín, al igual que Rodrigo a Sam, -"Oye Yaz, ¿cuándo conociste a Briguitte?", -"Ahh, bueno, cuando llegó el aprendiz lesionado, salí a pasear y me la encontré recogiendo flores cerca del lago"

-"Dr. Tal parece que su amiga y mi esposa son igual de sociables", -Anders definitivamente era otro, se mostraba amable, caballeroso, educado, Sam le sonrió, que si su amiga era sociable, baahh, ya la conocerían.

**----….----Templo de Géminis----….----**

Saga leía un libro tranquilamente sentado en su sillón favorito cuando entró Kanon.

-"Oye Saga, averiguaste si le gustaron los brownies?", -Saga se quitó los lentes y volteó hacia Kanon dejando el libro a aun lado, -"No, cuando llegué a la oficina, enseguida apareció Diane, pero sabes, noté algo raro"

-"¿Cómo?",

-"Pues Diane llegó a reportar un faltante de medicinas, así, enfrente de Yaz y de mí, creo que ese tipo de cosas de deben manejar a discreción, ¿o me equivoco?",

-"Bueno, coincido contigo, no tenía porque decirlo frente a ustedes"

-"Además, cuando estaba afuera despidiéndome de YAZ, vimos a Milo salir por la parte de atrás de la clínica, sólo para volver a entrar por el frente", -Saga estaba divirtiéndose, enseguida notó como a su querido gemelo se le iluminó la mirada después de haber conocido a Yaz, y como le brincaba una pequeña vena en la frente cada ves que decía "YAZ"

-"Si es extraño, pero bueno, no se nada, ya nos enteraremos"

-"Sí, mañana a primera hora, voy a ir a preguntarle a Y-A-Z, me dijo que espiaría a Milo, ya sabes como puede ser ese escorpión cuando se lo propone"

Ahora vemos a Kanon con una gran vena palpitando en la frente y a un Saga aguantando a más no poder la carcajada que estaba acumulada en la garganta, hasta que ya no pudo resistir.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJA, Kanon, por favor, vete en un espejo!"

-"¿Qué te pasa,¿ De que te ríes?",

-"YAZ, YAZ, YAZ, YAZ!"

-"Saga estás enfermo, ¿qué tiene que ver Yaz aquí?". –Si Kanon se dedicara a la actuación, realmente sería muy malo.

-"Vamos a hacer una tregua, yo ya acepté que la Dr. Me trae de cabeza, ahora TÚ acepta que su amiga YAZ te ENCANTÓ!"

-"…., BIEN, TÚ GANAS!"

**----….----Café K-FÉ----….----**

Milo escogió una mesa de la terraza con vista al mar, vaya que estaba de suerte, tenía a Gabrielle en su red, estaba triste y necesitaba un amigo que la consolara.

-"Ya Gaby, ¿dime qué pasó?", -Milo la tomó de la mano y comenzó a acariciarle los dedos,

-"No paso nada, sólo estaba aburrida", -Gabrielle, se soltó disimuladamente para poder acomodarse el cabello, claro, ahora dejando las manos fuera del alcance del escorpión.

-"No te creo, enseguida se te nota que algo traes atorado". –Milo al verse descubierto, optó por la táctica de quitar el flequillo del rostro.

Gabrielle, sólo veía al infinito por la ventana, estaba completamente ausente.

-"¿Gaby?", -Milo parecía que le hablaba a la pared, pero cual fue su sorpresa, Gabrielle, estaba observando a Camus que acababa de entrar al local acompañado de Diane

-"Mira que coincidencia, pero si es Camus!", -_"Jajaja, excelente Diane, calló redondita!"_ –"Camus, Camus, ven!", -Milo se levantó y comenzó a hacer señas a la pareja que al verlos se acercó a la mesa.

-"Hola Milo!", -Diane esta feliz,

-"Hola Gabrielle", -Saludó Camus muy resentido, nunca se esperó ver a Gabrielle con Milo, Gabrielle, lo volteó a ver algo enojada, no, celosa, si, podría ser.

-"Hola", -Fue lo único que salió de su boca, al sentir el ambiente pesado, Camus se despidió, Gabrielle, ni siquiera los volteó a ver.

-"Excelente Camus 1, por lo de anoche, Milo 1 por lo de hoy, jaja y lo que te espera hielito jajajaja!"

-"Milo, no me siento bien, vámonos", -Sin más nada que decir, la francesa se levantó y caminó a la salida.

Continuará……… 

Esa Diane si que es una fichita, pero si el escorpión no se queda atrás!

Espero que me dejen un reviewwwwwwwwww!

La Musa se me fue feo de vacaciones, asi que díganme que opinan, creo que mi estado de crisis comienza a pasar XD.

Gracias por leer!

Vibeke Den Adel 


End file.
